The Curious Case of Natsu Dragneel
by Franny96
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was born as a 70 year old man. His father, Igneel, left him on a doorstep of an old folk's house where they fit him in. Early on, he meets the love of his life, Lucy, a beautiful blonde-haired brown eyed girl who grows into a beautiful woman while Natsu grows into a handsome young man. Their lives take many different turns and making a life together is long in coming
1. Chapter 1

In Magnolia hospital, a very old woman was lying in her hospital bed, her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. The beeping of her breathing was steady. There was a terrible storm raging outside the window. Another woman, who seems to be around 30 years old, was sitting on a couch in front of her bed with her legs pulled together to her chest, she had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and onyx eyes. The old woman slowly opened her brown eyes and stared at the younger one.

" What are you looking at, Grandine? " she asked in a weak voice.

The woman, Grandine, answered while looking out the window " The wind, mom. " She yawned and stretched her arms. " They say a hurricane is coming. " She stood up and walked to her mother's bedside.

" I feel like I'm on a boat... drifting. " The old lady said in pain.

Grandine kneed beside her bed and took her hand in her own. " Can I do anything for you, mom? Make anything easier? "

" Oh, sugar. There's nothing left to do. " Grandine's mother said with her eyes closed. " It is what it is. " She suddenly started scratching herself and tried to sit up but another woman with short black hair stopped her.

" There there Miss Lucy. You're going to scratch yourself to ribbons. " She said softly and gently pushed the old woman back to the bed.

Grandine caressed her head as the other woman walked away to sit in a chair near the window.

" Do you want anymore medication, mom? The doctor said you can have as much as you want. " She watched as her mother breathed heavily.

Grandine looked away and thoughtful. She then looked back at her mother and gently took her hand in her own. " Hey uh... a friend told me that she never had the chance to say goodbye to her mother... I want it to... " She hesitated.

Lucy sensed her hesitation and told her to go on.

" I want it to tell you that I'm going to miss you so much, mom. " Grandine finally said as tears formed in her eyes, she leaned towards her mother and gently hugged her. Lucy raised one of her arms to hug back. The hug lasted for a few seconds before Grandine pulled back.

" You're afraid. "

" I'm curious... " she said in a quiet and weak voice. " ...what comes next. " She stared at her daughter. " A giant clock was built back in 1918, a man... his name was Johnathan Heinrich. He was a blind clockmaker, who built the clock for Grand Central Terminal in Magnolia. He was married to Mia, a beautiful woman, who worked at a bar as a bartender and they had a son. " Naomi looked interested. " When their son was old enough, he joined the army. They've prayed God to keep him out of harm's way. Four months, he did nothing but work on that clock. One day, a letter came. Mr. Heinrich, done for the night, went all alone to bed. And their son came home. They buried him in the family plot where he would be with them when their time came. Mr. Heinrich worked on his clock, laboring to finish. The reveal of the clock was a major event with President Theodore Hopkins. When the clock was unveiled, the second hand turned counterclockwise and the clock was measuring time backwards. The crowd was shocked and the clockmaker said... "

' I've made it that way. So that we'll have the boys that we've lost in the war by stand and come home again. Home to fall, work, have children, to live long full lives. Perhaps if my own son could come again. I'm sorry though I offended anybody. I hope you enjoy my clock. '

" Mr. Heinrich was never seen again. Some say he died, a broken heart. Some say he went to sea. " Lucy finished. Grandine stared at her for a long time before the other young woman said that she needed to make a call and Grandine let her.

Lucy raised her arm a little and pointed to a brown suitcase. Grandine understood what she wanted to say and went to the couch where the suitcase lied. Lucy told her that there was a diary inside it and Grandine found it and picked it. It looked like a journal. She asked her mother if this was the diary.

Grandine walked back to her bedside. " Could you... read it to me, dear? " Lucy pleaded her daughter.

" So it's this what you wanna do. " Grandine opened the diary on the first page and found letters and photographs attached to it. She went through some pages before she stopped at a single one. From there she began to read.

" This is dated, the April 4th 1985. ' This is my last will and testament. I don't have much to live, a few possessions, no money really. I will go out of this world the same way I came in. Alone and with nothing. All I have is my story, and I'm writing it now, when I still remember it. My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, and I was born under unusual circumstances... "

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia, 1918<strong>

Throughout the streets of Magnolia, Fiore, people were flooding the streets in celebration when the 1st World War ended. There were fireworks, music and people were dancing, laughing, drinking. A young man, however, was rushing home to check on his wife who was going to give birth to their first child. The man kept running as fast as he can to his home. When he finally made it, he opened the front door and ran upstairs to their bedroom. Once inside, he saw his wife lying on their bed and his newborn, along with two maids and the doctor, but soon he saw that Grandine was bleeding. He heard someone else enter the room, so he turned and saw a priest.

" What are you doing here? " The young man said.

The doctor walked towards the young man, taking off his glasses. " Igneel. It's Grandine. She's going to die. " he said in a serious voice.

Igneel, not believing a single word of what the doctor said, said " No. No, I want all of you out! Get away from her! " He ran to Grandine's side, the maids quickly walking away from them, and took her hand in his. He looked at her, her face was pale as a ghost and she was sweating and breathing heavily.

" I'm here. I came as soon as I could. The streets were wild. The war is over, Grandine. " Igneel said and looked at Grandine with lovely eyes.

Grandine looked at him and whispered " Promise me Igneel... he'll have a place. "

Ignel was confused before saying " I... I promise. "

With that, Grandine's eyes became lifeless as her breathing stopped and she died.

A cry was heard and Igneel walked to the baby bed where their baby boy was lying wrapped around a blanket. One of the maids tried to stop him but he pushed her away gently before leaning in to look at his baby. He reached a hand out to lift the blanket so that he can see his son for the first time. What he saw made him gasp in horror. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stared at the baby for a few moments before taking it in his arms quickly dashing out of the bedroom and out of the house, ignoring the doctor calling his name or asking where he was going.

Igneel continued running as far away as he can from their home with the baby crying wildly. He didn't care if he bumped into people, and he didn't even apologized. After a few more minutes of running, he stopped at the banks of the river. Igneel thought of throwing the baby into the river when he saw someone walking around with a street lamp in his hand. He seems to be from the police since he was wearing a police uniform.

When the policeman noticed him, he shouted " Hey! What are you doing there?! " He would've sworn he heard a cry of a baby. " What are you hiding?! "

Igneel only looked around before immediately running away from the policeman. The policeman started running after him, while blowing a whistle. Igneel kept running away as fast as his legs could hold on with the policeman chasing him. Igneel was good feet far away from him and quickly turned right. The policeman stopped once he noticed that the man with the baby was nowhere to be found.

Igneel soon started walking faster and soon stopped fully to take a deep breath and found himself stopping at a porch of a large house. Igneel walked towards the house, but stopped when he heard voices coming out of the house. He quickly but quietly placed the baby on the last step of the stairs where they lead up towards the front door. He also placed a letter with money that he has with the baby and stood up.

He was about to walk away when he heard the front door opening. He quickly hide somewhere behind a big tree, hoping that he will not be noticed.

When the front door of the house opened, out came two people, a man and a woman. The man had long black hair, some of his bangs were covering his right eye and black eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath the black jacket along with a black tie. He also held a black hat in his hands. The woman had long green hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a simple purple dress with long sleeves that reached her knees.

" You look beautiful tonight, Bisca. " the man said staring lovingly at the woman. " Beautiful as always. "

The woman, named Bisca, blushed and smiled. " Thanks Alzack. "

The man, named Alzack, took her hand in his and looked at her up and down. " That dress matches your eyes perfectly. " he smirked.

Bisca blushed furiously and lightly hit Alzack's arm with her free hand. " Oh, hush, you're making me blush. " Alzack only chuckled.

Igneel quietly starts walking away from them and away from the house where he left his son, taking one last glance at the house before looking back in front, he continued walking back to his house.

Soon he looked at her seriously. " Jet's back in town. You were happy when you saw him and you couldn't stop talking about him all day. Same with him. " he looked down, not wanting Bisca to look at his sad face.

Bisca noticed the hurt in his voice when he said that and raised her hand up to cup his cheek and forced him to look at her in the eyes. " Al, look at me. What happened between me and Jet was over a long time ago. We're only friends now. I don't feel anything towards Jet and neither those he towards me. I'm with you and I'll always be with you. I'll never leave you. I love you, Alzack. " Bisca said to him truthfully and smiled.

Alzack smiled back and placed his hand on top of hers. " I love you too, Bisca, so much. " The two leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. They pulled back and Alzack pulled Bisca towards him as he walked down the stairs. He didn't even notice he was close to the last step where the baby lies. When he reached the last step, he jumped out of shock and surprise, pulling Bisca along with him as the baby he tripped on started crying wildly. They were both shocked to see it. What is a poor baby doing here? Did someone left him? If it's true then why would they do that? Bisca took a step towards the baby and reached a hand out to lift the blanket so they can see the baby's face. What they saw made them both gasp in horror. Bisca put both her hands over mouth, not believing her eyes what they were seeing. Alzack had the same expression as he too couldn't believe what he was looking at. This baby was no healthy one.

This baby looked old and wrinkled.

* * *

><p>This is another story I decided to make, this time a romantic story! So tell me what you think of the story and tell me if I should continue, please, thank you~!<p> 


	2. He's known as Natsu

Bisca took a step towards the baby that was still crying wildly. She stared at the baby with one hand over her mouth. Alzack was looking at the baby over her shoulder.

" Poor baby. " Bisca said looking sadly at the baby.

" I can't believe I stepped on it like that. I didn't even see it. " Alzack said while starring at the baby.

Bisca felt sad for the poor baby. Their parents must have left it here because they couldn't take care of an old and wrinkled baby. But that doesn't mean that Bisca will leave it.

Alzack turned and said " Let's find someone take care of it. "

" We don't know anyone else to take care of it, so I'll take it. " Before Alzack could protest, Bisca took the baby in her arms and started walking up the stairs. " Come on, baby. "

She entered the house and closed the door with her foot. Alzack soon walked inside the house. Bisca then started walking down some stairs that lead to a door. She opened the door and entered the room. The room had a double bed. In front of the bed next to the door was a wardrobe. On the left side of the room was a bathroom and instead of a door, there were curtains to close the bathroom. There were also a few pictures on the walls and lambs.

Bisca stared at the baby before someone knocked on her door. She went to see who it was.

" Oh, Mrs. Gardner, what's the matter? " She asked the old lady that was standing in front of the room.

" Someone stole my necklace with pearls. " the old woman said trying to walk inside the room.

" Okay, I'll be right with you, Mrs. Gardner. " Bisca said and closed the door before walking to the bed with the baby in her arms. She stared at it and lift the blanket from it's face.

" You're as ugly as an old pot, but you're still a child of God... " She signed when she heard the old woman complaining that her necklace was stolen by someone.

" I'll be right there! " she yelled.

She went to her wardrobe and opened the wardrobe drawer and gently put the baby inside it and closed it, careful not to hurt the baby. She went to open the door and found Mrs. Gardner right in front of her room. She jumped back, putting a hand to her chest to calm her beating heart.

" Mrs. Connell, i can't find my precious pearls, somebody is stealing my jewelry. " Bisca rubbed her forehead and noticed that the necklace with pearls was hanging around her neck.

" They're right here, Mrs. Gardner, see? " She held the necklace up so the old woman can see them. " Right around your neck this whole time. Problem solved. Now you don't have to be worried... " She walked out of her room, closing the door behind her, but before she closed it, she took a glance at the baby that was sleeping on her drawer, which she left it a little open.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, in the living room, old men and women were sitting on the couches, talking about things. Bisca walked towards a man that was wearing a black suit, talking to them, he held a glass of white wine in his hand. Bisca stopped next to him and whispered something in his ear. Then she walked away with the man following right behind her.<p>

" I've never seen anything like it, nearly blind from cataracts, not sure if he can hear. " The man, who was obviously a doctor, said and Bisca looked at him worriedly. " His bones indicate severe arthritis, his skin has lost all elasticity, and his hands and feet are ossified. He shows all the deterioration, the infirmities not of a newborn... but of a man well in his 80s on his way to the grave. " he said washing his hands and then wiped his hands with a towel.

" Is he dying? " She asked putting a hand to her chest.

" His body's failing him... before his life's begun. " the doctor said looking at the baby.

He looked at Bisca. " Where'd he come from? "

Bisca didn't look at the doctor, she continued to stare at the baby. " My sister's child. From Hargeon . She had an unfortunate adventure. The poor child, he got the worst of it. Come out white. "

They both were quiet for a few moments and both continued to stare at the baby, the doctor again turned to Bisca. " There are places for unwanted babies like these, Bisca. No room for another mouth to feed here. " He then signed. " The Conbolt Foundation, despite their good intentions... thinks this place is a large nuisance as it is. "

Bisca finally fixed her gaze at the doctor. " You said this baby doesn't have long to live. "

The doctor looked at her sadly. " Bisca, some creatures aren't meant to survive. "

Bisca looked back at the baby, feeling sorry for it. She shook her head, disagreeing with him and said " No, this baby, he is a miracle. That's for sure. But just not the kind of miracle someone hoped to see. " The doctor only nodded and turned to walk away.

* * *

><p>" Now listen up here everyone. " Bisca said as she walked with the baby in her arms into the living room, trying to get the attention of the other old people. When they turned towards her she announced " We're having a visitor and he's going to stay with us for awhile. " she looked at everyone before continuing. " My sister had a child. She couldn't see right by it, so... He's known as... " She stared at the baby, thinking of a perfect name for him.<p>

After a few moments, she said " ...Natsu. " She smiled down at the baby, she really liked that name. " Natsu. "

* * *

><p>And here's chapter 2, hope you liked it, tell me if I'm doing a good job and if I should continue with the story, thank you~!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alzack slowly entered the living room where Bisca was telling everyone about the baby. " He's not a well child, so we'll have to take good care of him. " Bisca said while looking at the baby in her arms, An old woman stood up from her chair and walked towards her.

" I had 10 children. There's not a baby I can't care for. Let me see him. " As she and other old women walked closer, Bisca let the woman see the baby closely, they gasped when they saw it.

" Oh, God in heaven. He looks just like my ex-husband. " she said shockingly.

" Look, he's very old. " Bisca said and rolled her eyes. " Dr. Makarov said he doesn't have much time to live in this planet. " She turned around and saw Alzack who had a sad look on his face.

" Well, join the club. " An old man joked and everyone, except Bisca and Alzack, chuckled.

Bisca only ignored them and looked down at Natsu, who babbled. Then, the baby smiled. Everyone noticed and were surprised.

" He's smiling! " A woman smiled.

* * *

><p>Back into Bisca and Alzack's bedroom, Bisca lied on the bed, looking deep in thought. . Then she heard the bedroom door open and inside walked Alzack. She sat up as he walked inside and quickly closed the door behind him before turning to Bisca. He took off his coat and threw it on a chair.<p>

" Wilson sends his remembrances to you. " Bisca nodded. He walked towards her and heard someone groan. He noticed the baby that was inside а cardboard box with blankets wrapped around him lying next to her. Alzack signed before sitting at the edge of the bed and said

" Are you out of your mind, Bisca? " Bisca looked at him confused and surprised. " I know you don't have all the parts it takes to make one of your own...but this isn't your baby to keep. It may not be even human. "

They were quiet for a while staring at each other, before Alzack stood up and was about to walk away from the room.

" Mr. Connell, come back here. " she demanded. He stopped and looked at her. She looked at him with her gorgeous purple eyes. " Please. " she pleaded him.

Alzack hesitated before signing in defeat. He walked back to the bed and sat on it, this time a little close to Bisca. The baby groaned again. Alzack and Bisca stared at it for a while.

He turned to her and stared at her lovingly. Bisca smiled at him and said " You never know what's coming for you. " She ran her fingers through his long hair and Alzack cupped her face in his hands. They both slowly leaned in, their noses brushed before finally their lips locked into a deep and passionate kiss. Alzack pushed her gently to the bed so she was lying with Alzack on top of her, never breaking the kiss.

It seems like Natsu had found a home.

* * *

><p>" Is any of this true? " Grandine looked at her mother.<p>

" My dear, you have such a lovely voice. " Lucy said in a weak voice. Grandine then found something in the diary and held it in her palm.

" Oh, mom. It's an ancient streetcar token. " She put it on her mother's palm and looked at her. Her eyes were closed.

" ...That clock kept going... year after... year after year... "

* * *

><p>Natsu didn't knew he was a child, he thought he was like everyone else in this place. An old man in the twilight of his life.<p>

It's been a few years since Bisca took Natsu in her home to take care of him. Right now, sitting at a table, was a small old man and had tips of white hair, the top of his hair was bald and wore big glasses. He was playing with a fork, banging it on the table. He kept doing that until a woman shouted " Could you make him stop that? "

Bisca walked towards him and grabbed the fork. " Stop banging that fork. It's used for eating, not for playing with. " She pulled out a napkin and put it into the neck of his shirt. " And Natsu, please, use your napkin! "

" Biscaaaa! " and old woman yelled.

Alzack walked inside the dining room and stared at Natsu for awhile before walking back into the kitchen.

After dinner, outside, Natsu was riding on his wheelchair left and right in front of other elders who were sitting on the benches outside. One of them stopped Natsu by stopping his wheelchair with his cane. Natsu looked at him.

" Hey, boy. " The man was giving him a warning look, not to do that again. Natsu moved his wheelchair and stopped in front of the stairs that lead down the road. H heard children laughing and playing around. He always had a healthy curiosity. He wondered what was on the street or around the next corner? He saw a boy yell 'Go get him!' before he saw them running again. He didn't realize that whenever he leans in, his wheelchair moves and he was close to falling down the stairs, until...

" Natsu! That is dangerous. Come back over here. " He heard Bisca yell and pulled him back by the two push handles and away from the steps. " Stay here. " She let him next to the same man that stopped him with his cane. With that she waked back inside the house.

Everyone was sleeping, except Natsu, he reached his hand up to her own and gripped it lightly. Natsu loved her so much. She was his mother.

" Mom, mom... " he whispered. " Some days I feel different than the day before. " He still gripped Bisca's hand lightly.

Bisca stirred a little and said, her eyes still closed " Everybody feels different about themselves, one way or another. But we're all going the same way. " She squeezed his hand lightly. " Just taking different roads to get there, that's all. You're on your own road, Natsu. "

Natsu scratched the back of his neck and signed before asking " Mom, how much longer I've got? "

" Just be thankful for what you're given here. " Bisca quickly said her eyes still closed.

He heard the door open and in walked Alzack. He walked towards Natsu and quietly picked him up. Alzack walked up some stairs with Natsu in his arms. He put him in a chair and walked out.

Natsu had to sleep some nights alone. He didn't mind though. He would listen to the house breathing, see all the elders sleeping peacefully. Natsu felt safe and happy.

He wheeled his wheelchair to the front door of the house, quietly not to wake anyone up. He stopped in front of the door, stood up a little from his chair and tried to look out side but he fell on the ground.

* * *

><p>I'm so so sorry for ending it like this, but don't worry, in the next chapter, Natsu and Lucy will meet finally and I'll make sure I write long chapters, okay? Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter and we'll see each other next time, bye~!<p> 


	4. Meet Lucy Heartfilia

The next morning at 5:30, no matter what the weather was (although it was raining) General Clive, Fiore army retired, raised the flag. A few hours later, Ms Mirajane Strauss, a beautiful singer, well sings her own songs. She would come by and sing them a few songs which they enjoyed a lot. She has an amazing voice that you close your eyes and listen to her beautiful singing. She also sings while playing a guitar.

_With you gone, __I brush the desk._

_As the shadow drops, __I'm alone again today._

_Looking up at the sky, __I pray._

_Knowing you're under this same sky._

_At times when you're shaking with tears,_

_And times when you seem to be engulfed by the darkness._

_Don't forget... y__ou always have... _

_You always have a place to return to._

_And people that are waiting for you._

In the bathroom across the room Mira was in, Bisca was bathing Natsu, scrubbing his arms and back while Natsu sat in the bathtub listening to Mira's singing.

" Alright, come on Natsu. " Bisca smiled. " We gotta put some life into these old sticks for you. To get you walking. " she said as she helped him extend his legs forward.

The night came by quickly and Natsu found himself in the kitchen sitting at the table, looking at the containers with food and other stuff.

" Mol-asses... Dad how do you read this? " the short old man asked showing the container to Alzack.

Th black-haired man answered. " Molasses. " He sat in a chair across from Natsu. " The first time I learned to read was when I was 5. My grandfather was a policeman in Magnolia Police Station, and the best one. Every time when he comes back from work, he would bring me crime books for me to read because I wanted to become like him, so I could protect the ones I love with my whole life. My grandfather was a hero. That is, until the news reported he crashed while coming back home with his car. " He looked down, trying hard to hold the tears that are begging to come down his cheeks. He took a deep breath before raising his head. " When I ran to the hospital where they took my grandfather in, he looked at me and smiled weakly at me. He said something to me before his death, his words were: ' Carry on Alzack, don't mourn, rejoice every time you hear my voice. Know that I'll always be watching you from above and protect you. Keep moving forward, my grandson, you have a wonderful life ahead of you. Be strong for your friends, if someone is strong enough to bring you down, show them you are strong enough to get up. Don't give up on your life and live it while you're still young. ' " he finished. " I was so sad, so heartbroken. The person I idolized so much died right before my eyes on a hospital bed. I never forgot those words that made me keep moving forward and live my life to the fullest. " he signed and buried his head in his hands. " Years have passed and when I began studying in university, I met Bisca, she was the first friend I met. We got to know each other, studied together, hung out together and months later we fell in love and began a romantic relationship. We loved each other so much that after 3 years of being together, I proposed to her and now we're married for years. " he said and looked at Natsu who blinked at him two or three times, shocked from hearing his story. He wondered if they even have a child. If yes, then he would like to meet his 'sister' or 'brother'.

On Saturday nights, Bisca would make Natsu to go to church.

" Natsu, wake up! " The long-green haired woman hissed and shook the sleeping old man, who was sitting in his wheelchair, awake. She took the two push handles with her hands and pushed him forward and to the stage.

A man in a black suit and wearing glasses approached them and asked " What can I do for you, sister? "

Bisca looked back at Natsu before whispering something to the preacher while everyone else kept quiet.

Suddenly, a sad look came to the man's face as he wrapped an arm around Bisca's shoulder. " Her parts are all twisted up inside, she can't have little children. " The crowd gasped in shock and horror. Bisca hung her head low. The preacher put a hand on her stomach.

" Lord, if you could see clear to forgive this woman her sins so she can bear the fruit of the womb. Out damnable affliction! " He pushed the woman back and a few nurses caught her. " Praise God! "

" Praise God! "

" Hallelujah! "

" Hallelujah! "

Then the preacher with glasses looked at Natsu. " And what's this old man's irrediction? "

Bisca stood by Natsu's side. " He's got the devil on his back, trying to ride him into the grave before his time. "

The preacher took Natsu's hat and extended a hand towards him. " Out, Zebuchar! Out, Beelzebub! " He looked at him down. " How old are you? "

" I know I look a lot older, but I'm only 7. " he answered.

The preacher smiled wildly. " God bless you. " He turned towards the crowd. " He's only 7! " and they all laughed.

The man chuckled. " Now, this is a man with optimism in his heart! Belief in his soul! We are all children in the eyes of God! " The crowed yelled 'Yes' , even Bisca.

" We are gonna get you out of that chair. " he said determinedly. " And we're gonna have you walk! " he walked towards Natsu, who leaned against Bisca.

Bisca looked down at him and sensed his nervousness, she bent down and said " It's alright. "

The preacher put a hand on top of Natsu's head. " In the name of God's glory, rise up! " He took his hand back and everyone watched Natsu putting his hands on the arm rests and slowly began to stand up. Some were cheering for him.

" Come on! "

" Come on, man! "

" Now God is gonna see you the rest of the way. He's gonna see this little old man walk without the use of a crutch or a cane. He's gonna see that you walk from faith and divine inspiration alone! " Everyone watched as Natsu finally stood up on his feet and everyone clapped. Bisca was amazed and she also clapped.

" Oh... yeah. " Natsu cheered as he tried hard to stay still.

The preacher put a hand on his shoulder. " Now walk. " He whispered to him.

Natsu started to make the first steps but when he made one step forward he fell on the ground. Everyone gasped in shock seeing this. Bisca walked to help him up, but the preacher stopped her.

" Don't touch him! " he warned her. Bisca backed away and looked at Natsu worriedly.

" Rise up, old man! " the preacher ordered. " Rise up like Lazarus! "

Natsu tried to get back up on his feet. He has to do it, for everyone, for Bisca and Alzack. He won't give up.

" I said rise up! " he yelled. Natsu was already on his knees and is now trying to get back up on his feet. After little difficulty, he managed to stand up on his feet once again and everyone clapped. " Hallelujah! " they yelled.

" Walk. Walk on. " the preacher ordered again. Natsu took a step forward, then another one, balancing himself. He grinned and kept taking small steps. Bisca was by his side, happy tears rolling down her cheeks as she smiled proudly at him.

Time passes and birthdays came also. There was so many birthdays.

Bisca came in the living room, carrying a chocolate buttercream cake adorned with lit candles. She and other old women walked towards the birthday old man, singing ' For He's a Jolly Good Fellow ' song while he, in response, grunted. He stood up " You know I don't like birthdays and I don't like cake. " and walked towards his room.

* * *

><p>Grandine read the diary when she heard footsteps from behind. She turned and saw Marine ( the black haired woman from chapter 1), her best friend, enter the room.<p>

" How's her breathing? "

" Shallow. " Grandine signed.

" They're sayin' it will reach us in few hours. " Marine looked at her wristwatch. " I gotta get my baby and take him to my sister's. They say there's nothin' to worry about here in the hospital. The nurses will be right here if you need them. Are you okay? " she asked concerned.

Grandine looked at her and gave her a small smile. " Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just reading... "

" I shouldn't be more than an hour. " Marine said, packed her things and said bye to Grandine before leaving the room.

" Was there... someone here just now? " Lucy asked weakly from the hospital bed.

" It was just Marine leaving... " Granfine continued to read the diary.

* * *

><p>On Sundays, the family would come and visit. There were adults talking, kids playing around and chasing each other. Natsu walked with his cane supporting him and looked around. He turned when he heard someone call his name.<p>

" Ooh Natsu, how it's wonderful to see you in this amazing weather. Might I say you are looking strikingly youthful. " A woman wearing a long-sleeved black dress and her grey hair tied into a bun, looked at him from head to toe.

Natsu walked towards her and greeted her. " Good day, Mrs. Heartfillia. "

Porlyusica Heartfilia looked at him amazed. " A single cane, back straight as an arrow... What elixir have you been drinking? " She asked kinda suspiciously.

Natsu nodded at her. " Thank you, ma'am. "

Before one of them could say anything else, they were interrupted by a young and angelic voice saying " Grandma, look! "

They turned towards the owner of the voice and saw a young girl with light-blond hair, the ends which were in curves, wearing a white and blue long-sleeve dress with a red coat, a red hat resting on top of her head, and white sandals. She was holding a notebook as her warm chocolate brown eyes stare at her grandmother with a big smile adoring her angelic face. Natsu was completely lost looking at the beauty that now stopped in front of them.

" Look! " She gave the notebook to Porlyusica and the old woman took it and read it. She smiled and looked at her granddaughter. " It's amazing Lucy. I liked how you described the princess in this story. I think you'll become an amazing writter, just like your mother. " she smiled at the little girl named Lucy.

Lucy nodded and smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. She then noticed Natsu, who kept looking at her for who knows how long.

" Who's this, granny? " she asked kindly and stared back curiously.

" Oh yes, Lucy, this is Natsu, Bisca and Alzack's child. " Natsu came back to reality when he heard someone say his name. He blushed deeply when he realized that he was standing right in front of the angel. His heart beat a million when she smiled at him, a warm and friendly smile. He was feeling hot, what was wrong with him? " Natsu, meet my granddaughter, Lucy. "

When their eyes met, charcoal and chocolate brown, Natsu knew that he couldn't deny it. It was the first time he felt like this towards someone who, by her looks he guested that she was 7, his age. **(if Natsu wasn't born as an old man) **

Lucy Heartfilia changed his entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu never forgot her eyes, those warm chocolate brown eyes. Just staring into them makes his heart beat fast and his face heats up.

He continued to stare at her, Lucy staring back at him with her smile still on her angelic face, before saying " Nice to meet you, Luigi. "

Hearing him say her name wrongly, Lucy couldn't help but giggle, making Natsu blush hard and apologized and Porlyusica growled. " My name is not Luigi, it's Lucy. L-U-C-Y. You're funny. " she giggled more and Natsu blushed more, if that's even possible.

" Good people, supper is served. " Alzack called.

At the dining hall, Natsu sat at a table with Lucy sitting across from him, next to her was Porlyusica and next to him was an old man. They had their hands put together as they were saying their prays.

" Amen. " Then they started to eat. Lucy looked back and saw Alzack serving the turkey.

Lucy looked at Natsu and asked " Hey Natsu, do you know turkeys aren't really birds? "

Natsu looked at her curiously " Why do you say that? "

" They're in the pheasant family. " she answered. " They can hardly fly. Isn't it sad? I mean birds that can't fly. "

" I like birds that can't fly. They are so delicious. " The old man next to Natsu chuckled.

" That's horrible. " Lucy chuckled and Natsu couldn't help but chuckle too.

" Listen up everyone! I have to tell you all something important. " Bisca called. " While we're giving thanks for God's blessings... I've had a miracle happen. " She took Alzack's hand who stood next to her. " The Lord saw fit to answer my prayers. " Hearing this, everyone clapped loudly. Bisca and Alzack smiled at each other.

Natsu clapped but did not know what she said. He asked " What does she mean "answers her prayers"? "

Lucy giggled and said " Oh Natsu, she's pregnant. She's going to have a baby. "

Natsu turned to her, shocked to hear that. Bisca... is pregnant?

" That's what mamma said when she told me that I was going to have a little brother. " She then signed sadly. " Sadly, he didn't live long. "

Natsu looked towards Bisca, he noticed people congratulating her. Bisca noticed Nasu's sad face and her smiled faded, but it was quickly put back when an old woman came to her and hugged her.

" ... cause he didn't breathe right. " Lucy added and looked down, playing with the ends of her dress.

It was 10:00p.m. and everyone were off to bed, except Natsu, Lucy, who had taken a bath before going to bed, and Porlyusica, who was reading them a story.

" ...when he got his beautiful hind legs just as big God Ngog had promised. " Lucy smiled wildly and had her head, which was wrapped in a towel, resting on her grandmother's shoulder. " You can see that it's five o'clock, because big God Ngog's clock says so. " she finished and closed the book. " Isn't that something? "

" Again. Read it again. " she pleased.

Natsu, who was sitting next to Lucy, also pleaded. " Read it again, please. "

" Alright. But afterwards, you must go to bed. "

They both promised and Porlyusica opened the book and started reading.

" Old Man Kangaroo... "

Midnight came, everyone were sleeping, it was dark and quiet in the house, but it didn't matter for one 7-year old blond-haired brown-eyed girl. Lucy walked quietly inside Natsu's room and walked towards his bed. He was snoring lightly and his mouth was slightly opened and Lucy had to fight the urge to giggle. She looked down at him and whispered while shaking him lightly " Natsu, are you asleep? "

Natsu groaned when he felt a small hand shaking him. He opened him eyes and looked at the person in front of him. " Who are you? "

" It's me, Lucy. "

Natsu sat up, now wide awake, and looked at Lucy. " Lucy, what are you doing here? " he asked shocked but happy that she's here.

" Aren't you happy to see me? " she asked quietly.

" No, of course I am happy, but isn't it a little late? " Natsu asked confusingly.

" So? I came here because I want you to come with me. " she smiled and walked out of his room, Natsu following behind her.

They went down the stairs, and Natsu couldn't help but ask " Where are we going? "

Natsu followed her inside an old room. " Come on, right here. " She got under a table followed by Natsu.

Now they were face to face.

" Here, you light it. "

" I'm not supposed to play with matches. "

" Don't be a chicken. Just light it! "

Natsu signed and lit the candle that was placed between them.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Lucy said " What do you say, we tell each other our secrets? I'll tell you a secret if you'll tell me one. "

" Okay. " Natsu agreed.

" My mamma got ill with a horrible sickness. " she smiled sadly and Natsu just wants to hug her and comfort her. " Now it's your turn. "

" I'm not as old as I look. " he said and Lucy smiled warmly. She had heard from some of the old people about a baby that was found old and wrinkled and she wondered if Natsu was that baby.

" I knew it. You don't look like an old person. Just like my grandma. How old are you? " she asked.

Natsu gulped, feeling nervous all of a sudden and said " I'm 7 years old. "

Lucy giggled. " You're my age. That's wonderful. "

" But I heard mamma and Cana whisper and they said I was going to die soon. But maybe not. " He shrugged and grinned at her, and Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

" You're a lot different from anybody I've ever met. " she said and stared at his onyx eyes that held happiness. She then reached her hand towards his face. " May I? "

Natsu knew what she wanted to ask. " Okay. "

Lucy nervously touched his cheek which was surprisingly warm under her small palm. He was so different from everyone. They locked eyes with each other and continued to stare at each other for who knows how long.

Natsu closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up and his heart beating a million once again as he whispered her name " Luce... "

Lucy gasped when she heard his nickname for her. ' Natsu. '

Sadly, their moment was over when none other than Porlyusica bent down and saw them under the table. She said angrily " What are you doing under there? "

Lucy pulled her hand back and got out under the table. She stood up and was soon followed by Natsu, who stood up next to her.

" Lucy, go back to bed this instant. It's after midnight! You're too young to be wandering around in the night on your own. "

" Yes, granny. " Lucy sent Natsu an apologetic look before walking towards her bedroom.

Porlyusica looked back at Natsu and growled. " And you... you should be ashamed of yourself. You are not to be playing together. " With that said, she walked back to her room, leaving Natsu alone and sad.

Bisca walked out of her room. She had heard all the racket. She signed and looked down at Natsu. She walked towards him and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at her in the eyes. " You are a different child, Natsu, a manchild. People aren't gonna understand just how different you are. "

" Mamma, what's wrong with me? " He looked at her sadness was evident in his eyes.

Bisca only pulled him in a hug, rubbing his back while Natsu continued to sob.

After a few minutes, she pulled back and said " Now go to bed and behave yourself, alright? " Natsu nodded, said goodnight to Bisca and walked towards his room. He laid on his bed and soon fell asleep, surprisingly thinking about Lucy.

* * *

><p>Aaand... DONE! Here's another chapter, hope you all liked it! Anyway, don't forget to read and review guys, thank you so much! Now I'm off to bed cause it's like 3 in the morning here! See ya next time, bye~!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu entered his room quietly and got into bed. He signed. When he was about to go to sleep...

" Did I ever tell you I've been struck by lightning seven times. " He turned to one of the elders who was lying on his bed across from his.

" Once when I was repairing a leak on the roof. The other I've just been crossing the road to get the mail. " he said before he fell asleep.

Natsu turned around and thought of what happened today. He spent some time with Lucy, the love of his life **(Yes, he fell in love with her)**. He can still feel her small and delicate palm on his cheek. He blushed at that. And those eyes, they were full of happiness and curiosity. He never forgot-

* * *

><p>" Her brown eyes. " Grandine looked at her mother in shock. She leaned into her and looked at her brown eyes. She put her hand on top of hers.<p>

" Mom? Did you know he was in love with you since the first time he met you? "

Lucy said weakly. " Yes, it's true. "

" Do you want me to go on? " She asked. Her mother nodded.

* * *

><p>When Bisca's baby came, things were different. Natsu walked down the stairs and saw in the kitchen, Bisca was feeding their baby (her and Alzack's), it was a girl and they named her Asuka. Bisca smiled warmly at her baby. Babies were born and people died. A lot of folks have been doing that in the house.<p>

Natsu continued to stare at her before going to his room. He sat in his bed and decided to read a book. He spent a lot of time alone this year. He felt lonely without Lucy. He really wanted to talk and play with her. She was the first friend he ever made. For that he felt sad and hurt.

* * *

><p>Lucy was sitting in her own bed, playing with the doll her mother gave her when she passed out. Yes, Layla Heartfilia died from lung cancer yesterday. The lung cancer to the pericardium (the lining surrounding the heart) resulted in bleeding between this lining and the heart, and that resulted in compression of the heart and subsequent death.<p>

And so Lucy Heartfilia was left to be taken care of by Jude Heartfilia, her father and Porlyusica, her grandmother. Lucy cried harder and hugged her doll to her chest. She started shaking violently. She needed someone. Someone to talk to. She needed Natsu, he was her first friend when they moved here a week ago. When they moved here, Lucy thought she wouldn't make new friends because she was afraid if they're going to accept her as one of their friends just because she was rich. But when she met Natsu, she felt all her worries wash away and when she looked at his onyx eyes, they were so full of happiness and love. Another thing that she liked about him: she learned that he wasn't as old as he looked like, he said he was 7, her age. She tried to imagine him young and childish, but the problem was, she didn't know what his natural hair color was. She just hoped it was brown, that would suit him very well. **(I actually don't know what hair color would suit him with his black eyes!)**

Lucy continued to cry until she fell asleep. A few hours later, someone knocked at her door.

" Princess? Princess, are you there? " a female voice called from outside her room.

Lucy slowly sat up and rubbed her red eyes.

" Yes, Virgo. You may come in. " she yawned.

The door cracked open and in walked Virgo, one of her maids. She had short pink hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a maid suit. She stood next to the door with an expressionless look on her face.

" I'm sorry to disturb you, princess. It's already 7 pm and dinner is served. " she said.

" Thank you Virgo, I'll be down in a few minutes. " Lucy smiled.

" Are you alright princess? We heard you crying from downstairs. " Lucy looked shocked.

" Are you serious? " Virgo nodded.

" Will your punishment for me will make you feel better? " she asked. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

" Punishment for what? "

" For disturbing you. " Lucy shook her head.

" No Virgo, I will not punish you, not ever. And even if I did, that would only make me feel worse. " she signed sadly. They were interrupted by another knock on the door.

" Princess? " The door was opened and a young man with orange hair that looks like a lion's mane, wearing a black suit and blue sunglasses entered the room. He walked towards Lucy, sat on her bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Are you alright? Everyone's worried about you, even Aquarius. " he looked at her worriedly.

Lucy put her small palm on top of his big hand. " I'm fine, Loki. Just a bit tired. " She yawned.

" But your eyes are red. You have been crying, haven't you? " He raised her chin up gently and looked at her still red eyes. He brushed the tears with his thumbs that were slowly rolling down her red cheeks.

" I'm sorry, but I miss her so much. " She hugged Loki and buried her face into his chest as she cried.

Loki wrapped his arms around her and hugged her closer to him. He closed his eyes as he felt a few tears gathering in his eyes.

" Princess, if Layla was still alive and had seen you cry, she would be heartbroken, seeing you this hurt. " He rocked her back and forth gently.

" I don't want to be alone. " she cried.

" You're not alone, Lucy. You have me, Virgo, Taurus, Aquarius, you also have your father and grandmother. We'll always be here for you no matter what. "

After about 10 minutes, her cries died down and they turned into hiccups. When she calmed down, Loki pulled back and caressed her cheeks.

" Now please, don't cry. You're face is red, you might get temperature and I don't want you to get sick. " Her smiled warmly and Lucy smiled back.

" Thank you Loki. " She hugged him once again. " You know, you're like a brother to me. " Loki knew that her mother lost the baby brother she was going to have, he hugged her tighter.

" Anytime. " They pulled back and Lucy took a deep breath before getting up and was about to walk outside her room.

" Wait, princess. You need to get your hair fixed. " Virgo said as she grabbed a hair brush and softly brushed her hair. When she was done, Lucy smiled and hugged Virgo.

" Thank you, Virgo. "

" Your welcome, princess. " She smiled.

" Now, let's get down and eat. You're probably starving. " Loki grinned wildly when Lucy's stomach growled. She blushed furiously.

" Yes, I am hungry. Let's go. " With that Lucy, Virgo and Loki walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>So, what do you say? Was it good, awesome, bad, horrible, sad? I think it was sad, it really made me cry while I was writing this ;(. Anyway, read, review, favorite and follow and we'll see each other next time. Bye~!<p> 


End file.
